


【knak】一次记录

by slowsnow



Category: Nijisanji, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowsnow/pseuds/slowsnow
Summary: *A○问答*努力把两个人在APEX里的对话塞进去的一篇PWP*对话翻译感谢柚子老师
Relationships: Kanae/Akina Saegusa(Nijisanji)
Kudos: 12





	【knak】一次记录

“在紧张吗？”

三枝明那刚脱下黑色的外套。他还不习惯在镜头面前展露自己，眼神躲闪地看向摄像机，拖长了尾音说：“嘛……”

卫衣的下摆被掀起来，沉闷的声音透过窸窣的衣料摩擦声中传递出来：“第一次，稍微有点……”随后白皙的身体袒露在了另一个人的眼前。

他转过身体，面向那个男人。

“嗯……”三枝明那把视线对焦在对面男子的身上，对方示意他靠近自己，两个人一起坐在了沙发上。

“第一次都是这样的，很快就会习惯了。”他的声音很温和，让人容易放松下来。

三枝明那深吸一口气，他提醒自己，已经到了这里，那就没有退路了。只需要把自己一件物品，好好对镜头展示出来。

“不用太不安，可以先问你的名字吗？”

他把注意力转移到对方身上。不得不说，这是一张能让人放下防备的面孔。稍长的头发被低低地扎起来，眉毛配合下垂眼又是让人感觉舒服的类型，整张脸都让人感觉不到丝毫的攻击性。

“我叫三枝明那。”

对方点点头，提问：“为什么会来做这种事情呢？”

“朋友介绍的。”

男人十分了解似的跟着感叹：“也是，毕竟是这种事，平时不太好对别人说……”

三枝明那犹豫了一下，决定说出实话：“是的，当时对这类事情有了兴趣，只是不太好说出来。”

因为从不知道什么时候开始，三枝明那会幻想自己的身体被展示出来。

他看着镜头面前女优抿紧的红润唇瓣，陷入高潮时候蹙眉的性感表情，感到一丝口干。一时不敢正视自己的欲念，于是安慰自己：在这种时候有生理反应，不是在正常不过了吗？被压抑的扭曲需求膨胀起来，最终让他在梦里体味到了一切。

在摄像机下被玩弄乳头，然后是下体。镜头扫过他颤抖着被打开到极限的双腿，下身被毫无怜悯地反复进出，自己就连丝毫反抗的力道都没有。

这样的情况下，身体却兴奋地不得了，被镜头注视的刺激感觉身体实在过于渴望。最终，他来到了这里。

“平时有看AV吗？”男人看着有些晃神的三枝明那，补充：“另一个方面的也可以说。”

“啊，是……有的。”三枝明那的意识回笼。这种时候居然会走神到之前的事情上去，是太紧张了吗？“不知道能不能做好……”

男人轻轻笑了一下，他凑到三枝明那耳边，温热的吐息扑在他的耳廓边上：“没问题的。明那很可爱呢？还有，之前忘记告诉你了，我的名字是叶。”

“叶……”

轻柔地吻落在鼻尖上，之后连着一串，到达了胸口。乳尖被蹭到几回，已经挺立起来。

叶的指腹在乳尖的附近来回挪移，偏偏避开关键处。就像展示玻璃橱柜里精美的首饰一样，反复摩挲数次，终于把它含到口中。

“唔……”口腔的温度连带着舌尖的刺激使三枝明那不由自主抓住了叶的手臂，乳尖被牙齿的边缘带过的感觉让他胸口泛起一股酥麻感。

虽说有勇气直接过来拍摄，三枝明那在性事方面却是单纯的白纸一张。叶觉察到了，从三枝明那的胸前抬起头：“之前没有过这样的经验吗？”

他的另一只手从三枝明那的后颈向下滑落，用修剪整齐的指甲边缘带起对方身上一片战栗。

“是……”

叶弯起眼睛，轻笑一声：“那我会好好带着明那体验的。”

他的双手在青涩的身体上碰触着，耐心地给予对方更多的爱抚。之后重新去吻住三枝明那，轻而易举地缠住了毫无防备的软舌，在过程中刻意制造出夸大的水声。他观察到少年的耳朵渐渐泛上了红色。

异常纯粹的反应。叶如此判断：“接下来请把裤子也脱掉吧。”

在对方朝着镜头慢慢褪下最后的衣物的同时，叶给予了初体验者贴心提示：“接下里只要最自然的姿态就好了。不要刻意去表现，只要享受过程就好。”

“嗯……是这样吗？”

他顺从地打开大腿，露出器官。叶略微把身体靠后一些，让三枝明那的身体更好地展示在摄像机前方。

叶手指修长，指节形状也很漂亮。四指先搭上对方性器根部，接着握紧，富有节奏地刺激起对方的物什。他低下头，少年的面孔也染上了红色，微微上挑的眼尾让整张面孔显露出惊人的情色意味。

“……完全不一样。”三枝明那一边喘息着一边说道。先前有过的自慰体验在叶的动作下烟消云散，简单轻巧的动作打碎了少年过往的全部经历。性器前段部分已经向外吐出了清液。

“感觉怎么样？”

“很舒服……”

“但是，这边的动作暂时也只能到此为止了，接下来可能有一点辛苦。”

叶掏出润滑剂，透明粘稠的液体从上到下向手指上倾泄——这样的拍摄效果最为直观。之后慢慢探入后穴口。仅仅是一个指尖的深度，叶就因为穴肉过度的抗拒而无法前进。

“把身子放松一些。”

“啊……”三枝明那的歉意冒出头来，明明遇到了那么温柔的对象……他努力让自己的身体不再那么紧绷：“让你费心了，抱歉。”

“不用在意。”

他的耐心很好，在多次试探当中渐渐掌握了节奏，得以最终将两节指尖探入穴内。反复的抽出与再次进入让穴肉放松下来，手指在里面能够旋转，挖掘更多的空间得以让下一位入侵者进驻。

第二根手指顶住后穴，随后破开，帮助一起开拓。体内被陌生的来客填满，古怪的酸胀充斥着后穴。三枝明那想从这种感觉中逃离，他抬起头，第一次直视看到摄像机的镜头。像是被这只漆黑无机质的眼睛摄住了，他的身体随之有了反应。

叶比本人更显察觉到这一点，原本难以加入的第三根手指顺利地来到体内，后穴逐渐能够主动吸吮翻搅的手指。确认对方的身体已经做好准备，叶把性器抵住了明那的后穴。

身体被打开了。三枝明那从未如此清晰地意识到这一点，身体因为被注视着终于被点燃起来。他去搂住叶，把头搁在对方的肩上。

“没关系，把你的完全，你的一切交给我就好了。”

他感受到对方的性器慢慢地填充进来了，才被进攻过的穴肉再次被破开，炽热的温度贯穿了后穴。

“感觉怎么样呢？”

“好热……”

叶退开一些位置，把两人笼罩在镜头当中。他按住三枝明那的下腹，细细描摹那一块的形状：“我的话，大概在这个位置呢。”

感觉得到。对方的性器入驻在自己身体里头，与自己结合在一起。

叶的性器在体内小幅度抽送起来，碾压过已经顺从的穴肉，之后再度往更深的地方进发。

酸和胀痛仍然存在，另一种快感却慢慢升起来了。

“好奇怪，这种感觉……”是和使用前面带来的，不同的酥麻的感觉。它盘旋在下腹，让前方的性器淌出更多清液。

“舒服吗？”看着对方诚实点头的模样，叶拨开对方汗湿的额发：“所以，就这样一起享受就好了。”

不得不说，叶确实非常温柔，循序渐进的模式让毫无经验的人都能完全体会到快感，并非疼痛。

“……很安心。”三枝明那的面色潮红，眼睛眯了起来：“也很舒服……”

叶看着三枝明那吐出舌尖，水润的颜色浸润了唇瓣，他用迷蒙的眼神看着叶。那是比叶之前见过的所有面孔，都更加具有吸引力的存在。他艰难地克制住了想要独占这份面容的渴望，从侧面吻住了对方，把画面留在了镜头的面前。

他的性器停留在对方的穴内，大力顶入深处之后迅速撤出，节奏加快了起来。三枝明那的身体渐渐软了下来，穴肉层叠包覆住入侵者，却被再次无情破开，从中收获更加强烈的快感浪潮。

叶加大顶弄的力度，挺进到更深的地方。到达某一点的时候，三枝明那整个人明显地颤抖了起来。

“怎么……回事……”和先前完全不一样的汹涌感觉一下子冲破了他的防线，完全不同等级的快感顺着脊柱一路攀升到大脑深处，让他只能条件反射一般缩紧身体，抱住面前唯一的浮木。

此时的叶也不在继续等待对方适应，反而突然加快节奏，先前多余的润滑剂被挤到穴口，拍打成细碎的白沫，配合着肉体拍打的声响显得格外淫靡。

敏感点被发现之后，叶几乎每次顶撞都会蹭到它的边缘。对于初次体验的三枝明那来说显然难以承受，他试图后退一些，得以歇息片刻，却被叶按住了腰肢，整根抽出之后顶撞到那点上。

“叶……”三枝明那被逼到极限边缘，他第一次叫出了对方的名字：“已经……不行……”

叶不为所动，向已经驯服的身体里进攻。三枝明那随着对方的动作痉挛起来，他沙哑地喘息着，只能用双腿夹住叶的腰间，防止滑落下来。

他的敏感点被反复进攻，快感已经积攒到了瓶颈部分。三枝明那的呼吸变得急促，颤抖着呜咽起来，最终靠着后方的戳刺泄了出来。

精液从他前方的性器里一股一股流出来的同时，后穴更加收紧。叶温柔地吻了吻三枝明那的额头，对他来说，这同样是一场叫人愉悦的情事。于是他也不再压抑，满足以后爽快地把体液灌到了对方身体深处，随后退出自己的性器，把穴口一张一翕吐出精液的样子留给了镜头。

他看着瘫软下来的三枝明那，笑道：“那，接下来才是真正的开始哦，明那。”


End file.
